Reencontro
by Madam Spooky
Summary: Quatro anos depois de partir repentinamente, Botan volta ao lugar onde foi mais feliz. E alguém ainda espera por ela. [Kurama&Botan][Fluffy]


_Yu__ Yu__ Hakusho não me pertence. Esse fanfic tem o único objetivo de divertir._

**-**

**Reencontro**

_Madam__ Spooky_

-

**_Dedicado à Juliane.chan _**

**-**

A noite caiu sobre a cidade, trajando o manto cinza do inverno. Os sons das pessoas, apressadas com seus afazeres diários, foi logo substituído pelo canto estridente dos grilos. A rua estava completamente deserta quando a fileira de luzes amarelas no alto dos postes começou a acender-se, uma a uma. Um cachorro de rua passou cambaleando na calçada, o apito de uma sirene de polícia ao longe soou para logo desaparecer, então foi a vez dela. A figura da jovem flutuando sobre um remo surgiu por entre as nuvens e pousou bem no meio do cenário, passando a segurar o incomum meio de transporte com um olhar que refletia decisão mesclada a uma ponta de tristeza.

Ela deu dois passos para frente antes que suas mãos estivessem livres, o objeto que carregava tendo desaparecido como se jamais tivesse existido. Olhou em volta, para as casas iluminadas de onde partiam fragmentos incompreensíveis de conversas em todos os tons. Aquele seria o seu mundo agora.

Com um sorriso suave nos lábios, Botan começou a andar mais depressa.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Kurama despertou repentinamente de mais um daqueles sonhos. Tinha sido tão real dessa vez. Ela estava caindo lentamente, os cabelos soltos espalhando-se pelo ar enquanto se aproximava de seus braços estendidos. Ele teve um vislumbre de quando tivera o mesmo sonho outras vezes, dela desfazendo-se em pétalas de rosas antes que pudesse tocá-la. Dessa vez, porém, tinha sido diferente. Ao invés de simplesmente esperar, ele tinha saltado na direção dela e a segurado antes que qualquer coisa pudesse acontecer. Depois, ao abaixar os olhos, ela ainda estava lá, tão real quanto sempre fora.

O rapaz levantou-se da cama e foi até a janela. Tinha adormecido enquanto lia e agora já era noite. A rua estava vazia e silenciosa, mas podia ouvir o barulho da televisão no andar de baixo. Os pais e o irmão deviam estar vendo o programa de auditório de todas as noites. Olhou para o relógio na parede sem intenção de descer. Sete horas. Passou as mãos pelas roupas amarrotadas e depois pelos cabelos. Olhou-se no espelho e, achando-se decente, saltou pela janela agilmente até se encontrar no jardim.

Caminhar à noite por aquela parte da cidade era um de seus passatempos favoritos. O silêncio costumava predominar, dando voz a seus pensamentos. Olhou em volta, vendo o quanto a paisagem havia mudado naqueles quatro anos, desde que iniciara o hábito de fazer aquele percurso a mesma hora todas as noites. Havia mais casas e menos árvores e não tantos conhecidos quanto antigamente. A rotina de visitar Yusuke ou Kuwabara pelo caminho também não fazia mais sentido, uma vez que ambos tinham seguido suas vidas longe dali. A única coisa que ainda fazia, quase inconscientemente, era olhar para os galhos das árvores remanescentes, esperando ver Hiei adormecido ou encarando-o curiosamente. O amigo agora devia estar feliz em algum lugar do Makai, vivendo a vida que sempre desejara, em um mundo onde a paz nunca seria completa.

Kurama suspirou, aumentando o ritmo dos passos. Não demorou para que o bairro ficasse para trás e ele começasse a se aproximar do centro. Logo passaria pelo seu antigo colégio e estaria no parque próximo, o lugar preferido dos estudantes para encontrar-se com os respectivos grupos depois das aulas.

Apesar das mudanças sutis, o caminho ainda era o mesmo e era inevitável começar a se lembrar o porquê de estar ali, de como tudo começara quatro anos atrás.

_- Você não vai dizer nada?_

_Eles estavam sentados embaixo da árvore, um de costas para o outro. Nos últimos minutos Kurama tinha feito um grande esforço para contar a ela sobre seus sentimentos. Ele podia se considerar uma nova pessoa agora, desde que decidira que deixaria seu passado como Youko Kurama para trás, mas as lembranças do ladrão lendário ainda o assombravam e, por mais que desejasse ser mais humano, sua máscara de frieza e indiferença jamais poderia ser abandonada por completo._

_- Você me ama? – Botan perguntou, finalmente. Pela primeira vez desde que se conheciam usava de um tom de voz completamente sério._

_- Eu estou apaixonado por você – ele respondeu, chutando-se mentalmente por pronunciar aquilo como se estivesse falando uma banalidade qualquer._

_- E qual é a diferença?_

_Ele pensou um instante, mas não sabia o que dizer além de que nunca estivera apaixonado por ninguém antes de modo a ter oportunidade de pensar sobre aquilo. Botan, porém, continuou em silêncio, esperando uma resposta. E ele tinha impressão de que o que dissesse ia fazer toda a diferença no que ela lhe responderia._

_- Nenhuma – disse simplesmente, tentando passar segurança, mas ainda sem ter certeza._

_O silêncio voltou a imperar entre os dois, quebrado apenas pelos sons de suas respirações. Botan moveu-se como se estivesse desconfortável com alguma coisa, então deu de ombros._

_- As pessoas se apaixonam o tempo todo. Por um objeto, por uma música, por um trabalho... Por uma pessoa que chame atenção de alguma maneira. Quando você se apaixonou por mim?_

_Foi a vez de ele dar de ombros._

_- Não tenho certeza._

_- É assim que acontece. Em um instante você está apaixonado e não tem certeza de como aconteceu, no outro você não está mais e também não sabe quando o sentimento foi embora._

_- Botan, eu não estou brincando._

_Ele virou-se para ela e segurou-lhe o pulso fazendo-a voltar-se para ele. A expressão dela estava quase impassível, a única exceção de uma pequena ruga na testa._

_- Nós nunca conversamos muito..._

_- Mas eu sempre prestei atenção em você._

_- Eu nunca percebi nenhum sinal disso._

_- Esse sou eu._

_- Kurama, você me ama? – ela perguntou novamente, dessa vez olhando-o nos olhos._

_Apesar de sentir-se capaz de dizer exatamente o que ela queria ouvir, ele decidiu ser sincero._

_- Eu estou apaixonado por você._

O parque não tinha mudado em nada, inclusive a árvore continuava lá. Toda vez que a via sentia uma pontada de desprezo por si mesmo, imaginando o que teria acontecido se tivesse dito simplesmente que sim. Tudo naquela época era uma enorme confusão, mas agora ele tinha certeza de não seria mentira. Se fosse apenas algo que desapareceria tão de repente quanto começara, não teria continuado fazendo o caminho até ali quase todos os dias sem nem mesmo precisar pensar.

As nuvens acinzentadas estavam se dissipando agora e algumas estrelas já podiam ser vistas. Ele gostava de contemplá-las, lembrando de quando era criança e sua mãe dizia que as estrelas eram janelas para o céu. O que ela estaria fazendo agora? Seria tão fácil apenas ir até lá... Mas não sem uma resposta. Não precisava de uma segunda chance se fosse estragar tudo novamente.

Caminhou até a árvore e deitou-se sobre a grama, debaixo dela. Fechou os olhos, lembrando-se de seu último encontro com Botan.

_- Yusuke não é mais detetive sobrenatural, não precisa mais de mim como assistente. Hoje é o meu último dia aqui com vocês._

_Ela falava isso com um sorriso, mas ele sabia que ela estava sofrendo. De todos os reigens que já tinha tido a oportunidade de conhecer, Botan era a única que amava o Nigenkai como se fosse seu próprio mundo. Ali ela não tinha que se preocupar com tantas formalidades ou em ser aquela que guia os espíritos dos seres humanos para o julgamento. Ela era apenas uma garota como tantas outras, vivendo._

_- Eu não quero que você vá._

_- Lá é a minha casa._

_- Sua casa é onde estão os que você ama._

_Kurama pensou em falar dele mesmo, de como não trocaria a vida que tinha agora para retornar ao seu lugar de origem. Chegou a dar forma as palavras, mas acabou percebendo que não precisava, devia ser exatamente naquilo que ela estava pensando._

_- Você pensou no que eu disse?_

_Ela hesitou, mas balançou a cabeça._

_- Eu tenho que ir me despedir dos outros agora._

_Fez menção de se afastar, mas Kurama a segurou pelo braço._

_- Não me deixe sem uma resposta, Botan. Vou esperar você aqui mesmo. _

_Ele a soltou e a observou afastar-se até sair de vista. Sentou-se no mesmo lugar, acompanhando sem muita atenção o movimento em volta enquanto não a via reaparecer._

_Ela nunca voltou. E ele continuou esperando._

Quatro anos. Quanto tempo mais ele esperaria? Até o dia em que morresse e ela viesse para conduzi-lo a presença de Koenma? Suspirou resignado. As estrelas tinham desaparecido novamente e outra vez se via o acinzentado de nuvens que ameaçavam um temporal. O vento tinha ficado um pouco mais forte e ele não precisava olhar para o relógio para saber que já fazia mais de uma hora desde que saíra de casa. Logo sua mãe iria até o quarto e, não o encontrando lá, começaria a se preocupar.

Sentou-se desajeitadamente, sem se importar em tirar a grama presa nos cabelos. Talvez já fosse o momento de pensar em sair de casa, alugar um lugar ali perto, de onde pudesse ver o parque e alimentar um pouco mais a sua pequena obsessão.

Tratou de se levantar, dessa vez livrando-se da grama em suas roupas. Não queria despertar o interesse dos pais sobre aquele lugar. Não gostava de falar a respeito. Era a única coisa desde que passara a ser apenas Shuuichi Minamino que considerava unicamente sua. Virou-se para sair, dando uma última olhada em volta e lamentando-se intimamente por mais uma noite de espera em vão quando a viu. Botan estava parada ali, no pequeno playground, bem ao lado dos balanços. Ela parecia um fantasma com a pele muito branca e os cabelos soltos encarando-o com aquela mesma expressão quase impassível de tanto tempo atrás.

– Você realmente falava sério quando disse que esperaria – ela falou enquanto se aproximava, um sorriso se formando nos lábios.

Uma série de pensamentos assaltou Kurama, inclusive a lembrança do sonho com o qual tinha despertado. Seu coração perdeu o ritmo por um instante, mas ele logo recuperou o controle. Quatro anos depois, ali estava ela. Ainda bem que naquele dia não teve o disparate de dizer que não ia demorar.

O ruivo riu. Estava rindo audivelmente quando Botan chegou a seu lado.

– Eu esperava que fosse gritar comigo.

– Eu estava pensando que você demorou um pouco com a minha resposta.

Ainda está esperando por uma?

– Sempre.

Os dois se olharam sem ter muita certeza do que dizer. Botan parecia um pouco desconfortável, como se esperasse que a qualquer momento Kurama começasse a realmente gritar com ela.

– Por que você voltou agora? – ele perguntou, olhando para o céu.

– Dizem que não tentar consertar um erro significa cometer outro.

– De qual erro está falando? – Kurama sentiu a esperança preenche-lo involuntariamente.

– Eu fugi de você. Devia ter dito alguma coisa – ela deu de ombros.

– Pode dizer agora...

Os dois caminharam até a árvore, ele observando como ela reagia às lembranças, ela se perguntando como tinha conseguido abandonar aquele mundo. Sentira falta de tudo nele: do vento soprando entre as árvores nos finais de tarde, das estrelas, dos amigos queridos, dos risos, das conversas informais. Naquela época ela não queria ter que dar uma resposta a Kurama, não quando tinha a certeza de que tudo o que via nele era um bom amigo. Introspectivo, mas alguém com quem sempre poderia contar. Julgou que indo embora sem dizer adeus, ele esqueceria dela e ficaria tudo bem, mas não contava que ela mesma não fosse capaz de esquecer.

– Os dias no mundo espiritual passam ao mesmo tempo muito depressa e muito devagar – disse Botan –, eu não queria deixá-lo esperando tanto tempo. – ela girou, admirando cada detalhe da paisagem em volta. – As coisas mudaram por aqui, não é mesmo?

– Sim – Kurama respondeu, sabendo exatamente o que ela estava querendo saber. – Yusuke e Kuwabara foram embora, ainda nos falamos de vez em quando. Hiei não aparece por aqui há anos. – fez uma pausa antes de acrescentar: – Está olhando para o último remanescente.

– De certa forma eu já esperava por isso.

– Então não está surpresa? – perguntou Kurama. - Você veio...

– Eu vim para ficar – Botan o interrompeu. – Você tinha razão, minha casa é onde estão aqueles que eu amo. Eu deixei pessoas queridas no mundo espiritual, mas eu nunca fui tão feliz lá quanto sou aqui... – ela apertou as mãos, uma contra a outra nervosamente, sentindo que era hora de dizer tudo o que tinha vindo preparada para fazê-lo escutar. – Eu levei tempo para pesar tudo, aceitar que eu poderia viver como uma humana, desistir de uma vida infinitamente mais longa em troca de um breve tempo onde poderia desfrutar tudo o que esse mundo tem para oferecer. Tentei esquecer várias vezes, continuar como uma guia espiritual, pensando em todos vocês como parte de uma missão, mas eu falhei. Cada dia parecia mais longo e eu ficava me lembrando daquela nossa conversa, quando você me falou dos seus sentimentos. Ficava imaginando se você ainda pensava naquela pergunta que eu fiz e se na verdade todo o tempo não era eu quem precisava de uma resposta.

Kurama se preparou para a pergunta que se seguiria.

– Você me ama?

– Eu estou apaixonado por você.

Botan pareceu decepcionada por um instante, mas não se deu por vencida.

– E qual é a diferença?

O rapaz passou o braço pelos ombros da garota, guiando-a na direção da rua em um convite para uma caminhada. Quatros anos. Não havia nenhum jeito dele deixa-la escapar agora.

– No nosso caso, nenhuma. Eu só sei que eu esperaria por você debaixo daquela árvore a minha vida inteira sem nenhum arrependimento – respirou fundo. – Não importa que nome eu dê ao que eu sinto por você, Botan, isso não vai acabar. Acha que a minha palavra é o bastante para que você acredite?

Quando ela parou de andar e envolveu seu pescoço, puxando-o para um beijo suave, mesclado a suspiros e sorrisos, ele soube que seria.

A espera tinha finalmente chegado ao fim.

**FIM**

* * *

_Isso encerra a minha fase fluffy. Espero não ter matado ninguém de hiperglicemia. x.x_


End file.
